elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Nels Llendo (Character)
Nels Llendo is a Dunmer thief found in the wilderness of the Ascadian Isles, on a path close to the town of Pelagiad. After completing the quest of the same name he will relocate to the Halfway Tavern in Pelagiad. Interactions Nels Llendo After the Nerevarine meets Nels, he pays them 50 if they are a male, or refuses him a kiss as a female, and then takes his leave. However, he mentions that he is staying at the Halfway Tavern in Pelagiad, and will be found there after then quest has been completed. He will also become available as a skill trainer. If his request is refused while the player is male, he will turn hostile, forcing him to be killed. Services Nels trains in the following skills: *Security (up to level 45) *Short Blade (up to level 52) *Sneak (up to level 45) Dialogue As a male "Greetings, my friend! It is I, '''Nels Llendo'."'' :Nels Llendo "Ah...I see you have heard of me. I am not surprised. No, no...do not tremble in fear. Nels Llendo is a reasonable man, hardly the cutthroat some would make me out to be. I offer you a fair and healthy '''proposition.'"'' ::proposition "A very simple proposition, actually. You will give me 50 septims, and in return, you will be allowed to continue safely on your journey. Nels Llendo gives you his word as a gentleman that, once our transaction has taken place, you have nothing to fear from me. In fact, I can be a very good friend to have. What say you?" :::Fine. Take my money, brigand. "An excellent choice, my friend. As I said, Nels Llendo can be a very good friend to have. If you are ever in Pelagiad, I can usually be found at the Halfway Tavern. Do stop by and visit -- I'm certain I can be of some service to you. Now, I must be off. Good day to you, sir!" :::Never! "I fear you are making an unwise decision, my friend. But, so be it...though I hate to soil my clothes with your blood. No matter. Such is the life of Nels Llendo." As a female "Hello my dear. '''Nels Llendo' at your service."'' :Nels Llendo "I see by your blush that my name is familiar to you. Fear not, fair lady. Nels Llendo is far from the heartless villain some had made me out to be. From as charming and gracious a woman as you, I would ask for as a single '''kiss'. It would be the most precious prize I have ever solicited from a...client."'' ::kiss "Yes, all I desire is a single kiss from beautiful lady such as yourself. Will you not grant Nels Llendo so simple a boon?" :::What harm could a single kiss do? "Ahhhh...yes. Though it is Nels Llendo they call thief, it is you, , that has stolen my heart. Your kiss is worth more gold than I might find in a Duke's treasury. I must take my leave of you now, dear lady, but I take my lodging at the Halfway Tavern in Pelagiad. Perhaps you will visit Nels Llendo there some time. I'm certain I will be able to be of some service to you then. Until that time, good bye." :::I'd sooner kiss a guar. "No? Ah well, perhaps it was too much to hope for a simple man such as Nels Llendo. But, if you ever change your mind, you now where to find me. Good day, madam." Appearances * ru:Нельс Ллендо (персонаж) Category:Morrowind: Skill Trainers Category:Morrowind: Quest Givers Category:Morrowind: Pelagiad Characters